


I love you.

by spobydeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, a litte smut, lucifer is still new at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: When Chloe says those three words and the Devil are not quite ready to hear it.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is just something that I thought about it, it seemed like a good idea when I started to write but at the end I didn't like that much. I'd like to remind you my mother tongue isn't English, so I'm sorry about all the grammatical mistakes I make, I'm really trying to improve. I hope you like it.

“Oh!” Chloe moaned out loud when Lucifer found a new pleasant spot inside her. The delicious friction he was making with his hand in her clit pushed Chloe to the edge. “I’m coming!” She let him know.

“C’mon, darling, give it to me.” Lucifer’s smooth voice murmured in her ear and Chloe started to feel her walls getting tight. Lucifer groaned, it feels so good be inside her.

“Oh, Lucifer, I love you!” She yelled when she came hard. Chloe only realized what she said after the words jumped her big mouth. Lucifer stopped almost imperceptible before looking his own peak.

Few minutes later after normalizing his breathing he lay on her side. Both of them were looking at the roof without saying a word. Chloe didn’t know how to act in that situation, they were together for more than three months now, the sex part was more than great, it was simply amazing, mind blowing! But, Lucifer still has a long way to the “feeling” part and now she just said she loved him.

Chloe looked at her and he looked like he was having a stroke.

“Lucifer, I…” She tried. Chloe could say to him that she didn’t feel it, she could say it was just a sex thing, people say things they don’t meant when they are having sex. But they both knew it was not the case here.

Lucifer look at her, but he wasn’t actually seeing her.

“I need to go. I have this thing…” He got up from the bed quickly looking for his clothes. Chloe sat on the bed and pulled the sheet to cover herself, as if suddenly she felt too much naked. She didn’t know what to say, with his reaction, she wanted him to go, she needed to think and Chloe only could do that if she was far away from him, so she stayed silent.

Lucifer looked at her once more and then he was out of her apartment. She felt the first tear streaming down her face and the followed by several all night long. Chloe was angry at him, she was angry at herself for let her believe he could actually love her back.

****

“So… She said she loves you?” Linda asked him smiling, the news almost made her not angry about the fact that Lucifer went to her home past midnight in a Wednesday. She handed over to him a glass with whisky in it.

“Yes! Can you believe? How… How can she love me? After I told her everything? I’m the devil! I don’t understand… Do you think she actually meant it? I think I broke her!” He was desperate, Linda could feel it. Lucifer took a sip and spat back, “bloody hell, this is horrendous!”

“What did you do after?”

“I came here.” He said like it was obvious.

“Oh no, Lucifer…”

“What?”

“You should have stayed, talked to her, explained yourself, told her your fears. It’s not a good thing to a relationship, to run away, you know? She might be thinking that you don’t feel the same way. Do you feel the same way?”

“I…” Lucifer moaned in pain. He’s good in hide things even from himself, but that… That was clear as day. Everyone with eyes could see it. He looked like a teenage in love every time he was near her. “Of course I love her.”

“She loves you and you love her, what’s wrong with that?” Linda asked making him think.

“I don’t deserve her love, she’s a miracle and I’m the lord of all evil. Chloe will never be truly happy with me.”

“This is not for you to decide. Chloe’s a big girl, she can make her own choices. Remember what she said to you when you explained why you ran and got married? Remember how angry she got? You’re doing the same here. Chloe can make her decisions.”

He sighed. The Doctor was right as always. He overreacted things, he didn’t know what to do when he heard the “L” word and this may have cost the relationship of the two of them.

“What I should do now? Help me, Linda.”

“You must talk to her. Not today, give her some break but not too much, tomorrow you talk to Chloe and you have to be totally honest with her.”

“Should I buy some flowers? Take her out to dinner? She needs to forgive me. I really screwed up everything, right?”

“No, you’re learning. I’m sure Chloe will understand. You don’t need to do any of this. Just be honest with her about your feelings.”

Lucifer leave a few minutes later with a plan in his mind. Linda watched him walk away with a little smile in the corner of her face.

“The devil in love with a human who can make him vulnerable. That’s quite poetic. My job here is done for today.”

****

“Lucifer didn’t sleep here?” Mazikeen asked her roommate in next morning when Chloe left her bedroom.

“Nope.” The blonde tried not to look at Maze’s face, but the demon noticed the red eyes.

“What happened? What did he do to you?" Maze approached Chloe.

“Nothing, really.”

“C’mon, Decker, I know you and I know him.” Chloe sighed.

“I told Lucifer I loved him and he freaked out.”

“Classic Lucifer. It seems like I’ll have to kick his ugly ass.”

“No!” Chloe stopped her friend, she knew Maze would do exactly as she said “Maybe it was for the best, you know?”

“You’re saying this only because you’re angry.” Maze observed, starting to know the humans (or maybe just Chloe, Linda and Trixie?) very well.

“I don’t want to think about this now, I have work to do.” Chloe said goodbye to the demon and went to the precinct where she had a new case.

When Maze got alone she called Lucifer and her formal boss asked her for a little help with his Detective which she accepted.

Half of Chloe wanted to see Lucifer there, but the other half was still so sad and angry with him. She could swear she thought he loved her back.

Lucifer wasn’t there. Chloe waited for him all day, but she held herself to not to call him. If he didn’t want to talk to her she would not be the first one to give in. She’s still had some pride.

Chloe checked her phone once more before go home, not one single text or call from Lucifer. She was tired, she stayed all day trying not to cry in front of people, all Chloe ever wanted now it’s a hot bath and crawl into bed. She thanked Trixie for being with her father, God knows how she can’t hide the tears anymore.

When she got home the light were on, which is very odd since Maze shouldn’t be there. Chloe looked for her gun and was ready to attack when she opened the door and saw Lucifer.

“Fuck, Lucifer.” She took her hand to her heart that was beating fast.

“Detective!” His face lit up at the sight of her. “I was waiting for you.”

Chloe fought the urge to give a slap in his smug face. She looked around the house and everything was covered with red and white roses, the smell coming from the kitchen told her Lucifer was making dinner too. God, she was starving.

“Get out of my house, I don’t want to see you.” She left her things on the table and took a deep breath.

“Let me say how sorry I am about what happened last night. Please, Chloe, let me explain.” The pain in his voice made her look at him. Lucifer looked like crap, he was worse than her if this could be possible. Chloe wanted to run until him and drown in his arms. She kept silent so he understood like a yes.

“Yesterday when you said it, I overreacted. You have to understand, no one ever said these words for me before. Bloody hell, before you I never thought about the possibility of this feeling. I’m not saying what I did was right, but the truth is, I chikened out.”

“I’ll not let you walk away from me again like you did last time.” Her voice cracked between words. She still could remember the pain she felt when he left to Vegas. “I thought we had left this phase behind. Going backwards it’s never good.”

“I know this, Chloe.” He gave a few steps toward her testing to see if she would not walk away what she didn’t do it.

“It’s my choice, remember? I can choose what I want and it’s you, Lucifer Morningstar. When you will finally understand this? I can’t live like this anymore.” She started crying. “You’re not evil, you’re not a monster, you’re a man. My man. Or you believe in what I feel for you once for all or you let me go.”

He finally reached out her pulling Chloe to his embrace. Lucifer was crying too, letting out his emotions for the first time. Chloe held his waist tight, like her world depended on this and Lucifer held her like she was his entire world. And she actually is.

“I love you so much” Lucifer started talking after a few seconds still hugging her and he felt Chloe melting in his arms. “But it’s more than that. I’m always thinking how this word… love… does not mean what I really feel about you. What I feel consumes every part of me, it’s like you’re the most precious thing to ever exist. It’s not only love, it’s something else, so much stronger.”

“I know.” Chloe murmured, getting some distance so she could look at him. “I know because I feel the same. I already loved some people before, but never like this. No. Not even close.”

“Can you forgive me, darling? I’m trying to get better at this. I’m trying.”

“I forgive you. I know you are, but you have to stop pushing me away.”

Lucifer touched her face, pushing Chloe for a delicate kiss. She wrapped both arms around his neck deepening the contact. His wings chose that moment to make an appearance, involving Chloe inside them. They giggled between kisses like two kids and everything was good in their world again.

“I love you.” She said.

“Not as much as I love you.” Lucifer kissed her briefly. “I think our dinner is ready.”

“Finally.”


End file.
